The Girl From The Other Side Of The World
by Dearest
Summary: Kagome has a girl from America visiting for a student exchange program. Of course, Inuyasha is anything but happy about the situation. But what will happen when the girl secretly follows her down the well?
1. Kagome's New Friend

DISCLAIMER: "Inuyasha" and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, except, of course, for Melissa.  
  
~~~~~~^~~~^~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome! Don't eat your food so quickly!" Her mother scolded.  
  
Sota and Grandpa looked on in amazement as they watched the girl consume her rice with great speed.  
  
"But, mom-", Kagome replied with her mouth full, "she'll be here any minute and I've got to be ready."  
  
Kagome's mother sighed. "Well let's hope she doesn't get here too soon or she'll see what a pig you're being." Grandpa commented. Kagome frowned and Sota laughed.  
  
Just then, from outside, a car could be heard pulling up. Kagome almost knocked her bowl off the table as she sprung to her feet.  
  
"She's here!" Her voice rang as she ran outside. The car door slammed shut and a girl's voice replied, "Thank you, sir.  
  
As the car pulled away, a young girl with three suitcases, stood shyly. She had big blue eyes and chestnut colored hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a dark purple top with elbow length sleeves, and jean capris pants with low heeled sandals. On her right wrist was a bracelet linked with tiny pink hearts.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, "Hi! You must be Melissa! I'm Kagome."  
  
The young girl smiled, "Hello, Kagome! It's very nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Can I help you with your bags?" A small voice came from the house.  
  
"Oh, hello! Um, sure, if you'd like."  
  
"This is Sota, my younger brother." Kagome introduced the two.  
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance, Sota, I'm-"  
  
"Melissa! I know." The young boy replied cheerfully as he took the smallest of the three suitcases. Melissa giggled and Kagome showed her the way to the house's front door. Meanwhile, on the roof, a figure quickly disappeared to the other side of the house.  
  
After being introduced to Kagome's mother and grandfather, Kagome could not wait to whisk the girl away from Grandpa's raving about his ancient paper spells. Kagome showed Melissa to her room where they both sat on the bed to chat.  
  
"So, tell me! What's America like?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well it's very nice there, in fact it's not quite that different from here. Like Tokyo, there are large buildings and many people in New York City. It's all hustle and bustle and everyone is always in a rush to get somewhere."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Tell me about it." Melissa paused suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
Melissa rose from the bed cautiously, "I thought-I thought I saw something."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and before Melissa could reach the window, she sprung in front of her.  
  
"You saw something? Oh, it was probably just a bird! There are a lot of those around here." Kagome replied quickly but nervously.  
  
Melissa looked on puzzled. "Girls! Supper's ready!" Kagome's mother suddenly called from downstairs.  
  
"Uh, we'll be right there mom!" Kagome shouted. "We'd better wash up." Kagome informed. "You go ahead, the bathroom's to the left. I'll be right there."  
  
"You sure?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Yes, go ahead. I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay..." Melissa replied as she glanced out the window and then exited the room.  
  
Kagome sighed a breath of relief but her face formed into an angry expression. She spun around to the window and flung it open. "I know you're out there!" She shouted. Kagome scanned the entire yard until a full head of silver hair hung down from the roof above. Kagome folded her arms and stepped back as Inuyasha perched himself on her windowsill.  
  
"What?" He asked as if he hadn't realized why she sounded so irritated.  
  
"That's all you have to say? What are you doing here?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Jeez, calm down!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Why should I calm down? She saw you!"  
  
"No, she didn't." Inuyasha contradicted as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yes, she did! Well...some of you any way. And you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "I came to get you! Why else would I be here? Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I can't! Haven't you noticed? I have a guest!"  
  
"Who is she anyway?" His voice was curious.  
  
Kagome frowned, "What do you care? You're leaving!" Kagome put her hands on his arms and tried to push him out the window.  
  
"HEY!" He shouted. A knock came from the door, "Kagome? Are you all right?" Melissa's voice interrupted.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly turned to the door, "Yes! I'm just fine...I'll be there in a minute!" Melissa looked at the door confused. "Now...you have to-" Kagome said as she turned back to the window, but he was already gone. Kagome sighed and shut the window. She walked to the door to meet Melissa.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me! Every thing's fine! Come on, I'm starving!" Kagome waved her hand and then led Melissa down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Where's Kagome?" Shippo inquired. Inuyasha jumped from the well's ledge.  
  
"Well, lets see...if she's not with me, then where could she be? Figure it out!" Shippo folded his tiny arms and grumbled angrily.  
  
"Is something wrong? I thought she'd be returning with you." Miroku asked as Inuyasha walked past him.  
  
"Pft, she's got some friend with her. That's her excuse for not coming!" He complained.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, you mustn't forget, Kagome does have another life over there." Sango reminded as she walked up to her friends.  
  
"Sango's right, let her enjoy the short time with her friends. Besides, I'm sure she'll show up tomorrow." Miroku agreed.  
  
Inuyasha was not amused, "Yeah, well, she'd better be here. I hate waiting."  
  
The next morning, Kagome offered to show Melissa around Tokyo. The two girls took their bikes and visited all sorts of temples, buildings, museums and parks. They even stopped by Kagome's school.  
  
"It's so pretty here! You've got such a nice home." Melissa commented.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thanks! Yeah, it is a pretty nice place to live." If only I spent more time here. I'm always running off to the other world with Inuyasha, Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey, how about some ice cream?" Melissa suggested.  
  
"That sounds great! I'll race ya there!" Kagome challenged.  
  
Melissa laughed, "You're on!"  
  
The sun was setting as the two friends arrived home. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, I am too. But I had a great time! Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kagome replied. Melissa began to walk her bike to the side of the house and Kagome followed. But as she did, her brother was waving at her franticly from the door.  
  
"Sota?" Kagome quickly glanced at Melissa and then ran towards her brother, "What's wrong, Sota?"  
  
But before he could answer the door behind them slid open. "I'll tell ya what's wrong." Inuyasha replied in an unpleasant tone.  
  
"Inuyasha! I told you to leave!"  
  
"What's your problem? Besides, that was yesterday! And I'm not going anywhere until you come with me." Kagome stared at him blankly. Why is he acting so childishly? More so than usual anyway.  
  
"Kagome?" Melissa called.  
  
"Uh! One minute!" Kagome replied nervously. "You have to go! Now!" She hissed.  
  
Inuyasha defiantly folded his arms and leaned up against the house. Just as he said, he wasn't going anywhere. Kagome groaned angrily as she pushed him into the house, "Stall Melissa for me, Sota!"  
  
"Uh..." Sota began to reply but Melissa appeared.  
  
"Hey, Sota. Where'd Kagome go?"  
  
"Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I don't want her to see you!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. The two were now in the family room, far from the door.  
  
"You mean to tell me that friend of yours is still here?!"  
  
Kagome frowned, "Of course she's still here! She came from America and she's gonna be here for the entire summer!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha howled loudly.  
  
Melissa gasped as she looked towards the house, "What was that?" She asked. Sota looked up from his marbles, with which he was trying to distract her with.  
  
"Uh, nothing! It was probably just a bird."  
  
Melissa looked down at Sota, her face filled with puzzlement. What is it with these people and birds?  
  
"You can't not come for the entire summer! In case you've forgotten, we're lookin' for the jewel shards. And I can't do that without you! You're the only one who can see them!"  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Inuyasha! But I can't just leave Melissa for an entire week!"  
  
"WHY NOT?!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
Kagome slapped her hand onto her face, "Why in the world did I think you would understand?" She mumbled. Just then, the front door slid open. Kagome ran towards the hallway and peeked out from behind the wall, it was Melissa. She had just gotten her shoes off when Kagome ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Hey! I'm real sorry about leaving you out there but..." Melissa looked up. Inuyasha was standing there, only a few feet away. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Uh, hi." Melissa said. Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"Yeah! Uh, this is my, uh..." Kagome tried to talk.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Melissa inquired.  
  
Inuyasha's face went beet red and Kagome blushed.  
  
"You weren't in the room, yesterday, were you? 'Cause my friend was in the exact same situation. See, she and her boyfriend weren't supposed to be seeing each other because her parents didn't like him-uh, not that I'm saying Kagome's mom doesn't like you but-" Melissa realized she was just rambling and thought it best to stop.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, could you excuse us for a minute, Melissa? I'm real sorry." Kagome asked.  
  
Melissa nodded, "Sure. Nice meeting you, uh-"  
  
"Inuyasha." He answered.  
  
Melissa smiled, "Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome groaned quietly as she pulled him towards the back of the house.  
  
"She's certainly a lot nicer than you are." Inuyasha remarked. There was a moment of silence until Inuyasha screamed, "OWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Look. I explained to you about this a while ago; that a girl from another part of the world would be visiting for a student exchange program."  
  
"Yeah? And how was I supposed to know that'd mean you not coming anymore?"  
  
"I'll come! Just not for a while."  
  
"So, I guess some person you just met is more important than friends you've known for three months!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"I never said that! And that's not true!"  
  
"Uh, sorry for interrupting...but if you guys need to go somewhere, together, that's just fine. Go ahead, Kagome. I'll be okay." Melissa appeared.  
  
"Oh, Melissa! No..."  
  
"Thanks a bunch, lets go Kagome." Inuyasha took her by the arm and started walking.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop! I can't leave!"  
  
"She just said it'd be okay! Now come on." Kagome ripped her arm from his grasp.  
  
"Fine! If you don't want to come back now...then...don't come back ever again!" Inuyasha was furious. He quickly disappeared back into the temple. Kagome was stunned and Melissa put her hand to her mouth, she felt terribly guilty.  
  
"Go after him." Melissa told Kagome. The two girls were sitting under a tree. Kagome had her face resting in her hands.  
  
"What for? He won't listen. Inuyasha is as stubborn as a mule and as selfish as a cat." Kagome's cat was up in the tree, looking fairly unhappy at that comment. "No offense, Boyo." Kagome added.  
  
Melissa looked down towards the ground, "I'm real sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for you guys to get into an argument."  
  
Kagome looked up, "No! None of this is your fault! We always get into fights."  
  
"I guess that's to be expected in a relationship, huh?"  
  
"Wha-? No! Inuyasha and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Believe me, if I had a boyfriend he'd be the total opposite of Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh." Melissa replied. "Still, he really did seem to care about you. I mean he did make such a big fuss about you going with him. And I hope I'm not being too nosy, but where were you supposed to go anyway? To a play or something? Inuyasha looked all dressed up, like he was wearing a costume. With that long white hair and those dog ears, his costume looked incredibly realistic." Kagome was surprised Melissa had made such a statement. It was good enough to believe!  
  
"Uh, yeah! We're doing a play. But, I suppose I'm out of it now." Kagome sighed sadly. Melissa sat quietly not knowing what to say. It was bad enough she thought she had caused the feud. Both girls finally decided to head back to the house. Kagome followed behind and then stopped, to look at the temple that housed the well.  
  
"Not again." Sango said as she looked up at Inuyasha who was pouting in a tree.  
  
"Give it some time. They'll come around." Miroku assured her.  
  
"Yeah, but this time it's different." Shippo chimed in. "Shippo! Where have you been?" Sango asked.  
  
"I followed Inuyasha down the well."  
  
"You're lucky he didn't catch you." Miroku informed the small fox child.  
  
"What do you mean, 'this one is different'?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Kagome didn't want to leave with Inuyasha 'cause she has a friend from...I think she said, 'A-mer-ika'."  
  
"'America'? Where's that?" Miroku was puzzled.  
  
Shippo shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm only telling you what I heard. Anyway, Inuyasha refused to leave without Kagome and Kagome refused to leave her friend. When Inuyasha tried to take her, she still refused and he got real angry."  
  
"What else is new." Miroku stated.  
  
"So, what happened, Shippo?" Sango wanted to know.  
  
"Well, when Kagome refused, Inuyasha told her to never come back again. I hate him!" Shippo replied with his voice full of detestation. Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"He must have been extremely upset to have said such a thing." Sango concluded.  
  
"Yeah, just think of how Kagome must feel now!" Shippo added.  
  
"Where are you going, Miroku?" Sango asked when the monk stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"I'm going to try and talk some sense into him. My efforts will more than likely be futile, but there's no harm in trying."  
  
"Oh, yes there is." Shippo corrected.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. He had reached the tree where the hanyou was sitting in.  
  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"There's nothin' to talk about, go away."  
  
"How could you say such a thing to Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed opened and he jumped down to the ground. "How do you know what I said to her? You didn't follow me did you?!" Inuyasha's enraged stare then turned towards Shippo who cowered in fear behind Sango.  
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha growled as he began to go after him. But Miroku placed his staff over Inuyasha's legs, causing him to trip. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" He hollered angrily.  
  
"Because you need to stop acting like a child and we need to start talking." Inuyasha sprung to his feet.  
  
"I ain't got nothin' to say to you!"  
  
"You sure had plenty to say to Kagome. Think of how she must feel now. If you won't talk to me...you sure need to go and talk to her."  
  
"Look, monk! I don't need you tellin' me where I should go, what I should do or what I should say! Now leave me the hell alone!" With that, Inuyasha disappeared. Miroku shook his head and sighed. Sango and Shippo looked on. They were not at all surprised but they were disappointed.  
  
That night, Kagome lay awake in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Inuyasha and what he had told her. "Fine! If you don't want to come back now...then...don't come back ever again!" Kagome turned on her side. Melissa was sound asleep on a futon a few feet away. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Did he really mean it? He's never said anything like that to me before. Ah, who am I kidding? I shouldn't be so worried. I'm his little "jewel detector". He needs me for that. He'll be back to beg me to go with him. And I won't go.  
  
The moon slowly peered from behind the mist of clouds in the night sky above as Inuyasha raced through the fields of tall grass. He leapt incredibly high in the air and landed on a tree branch. He looked down and there was the well. Maybe Miroku's right for once. I guess I should go back and...uh, apologize. But she probably won't even listen to me. She's as stubborn as a mule! Forget this! I didn't do anything wrong! She's the one that turned her back, not me! The hanyou firmly decided and folded his arms angrily.  
  
Kagome was still awake, thoughts continued to race within her mind, making it impossible for her to drift off to sleep. Kagome gasped and sat straight up in her bed. She looked around her room. It was dark and the only light shining into the room came from the moon. Kagome looked over to her window; its curtains were blowing gently in the breeze. She lifted the sheets off of her and approached the window. Nothing. The land outside was consumed in the darkness of the night. Only the top of the trees were catching the moon's light as they swayed in the breeze. Kagome sighed sadly, she had hoped it was him. Kagome turned to walk back to her bed but she jumped back in fright.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Melissa asked quietly. She was sitting straight up, wide-awake.  
  
Kagome put her hand to her chest, "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I just can't sleep."  
  
"Thinking about him?" Melissa asked.  
  
Kagome let out a breath of air, "I wish I wasn't." She sat on her bed and looked down.  
  
"You like him...don't you?" Melissa inquired.  
  
Kagome blushed. Fortunately, though, since it was dark, her friend couldn't see. "I don't know how I feel, exactly. I just wish he wasn't so cold to me all the time."  
  
Just outside, Inuyasha could hear everything. He was sitting right on the edge of the roof, above the window. He had obviously changed his mind about coming back. He looked down, as though he felt guilty.  
  
"Perhaps, he acts that way to hide how he really feels. Guys tend to do that. I bet he's just afraid to admit it."  
  
Kagome looked up at Melissa, "You really think so? But you don't know Inuyasha. He isn't afraid of anything...I mean with all the fighting dem-" Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Melissa frowned, "Fighting? Fighting what?" Inuyasha groaned, Why does she have to have such a big mouth! He thought.  
  
Kagome waved her hands, "Oh, it's nothing. You know how guys are! They like to fight. Inuyasha is always getting into them with kids at school." Inuyasha slapped his hand over his face.  
  
"Oh." Melissa replied.  
  
"Well, I guess we had better try to get some sleep, huh?" Kagome said trying to end the nerve-racking conversation.  
  
Melissa nodded, "Yeah, it is late. Good night, Kagome. Thing's will be better tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Melissa. Yeah, tomorrow." Both girls returned to bed.  
  
The tiny clock that sat on Kagome's desk read 2:00 AM, when her window slowly began to slide open. Kagome stirred in her bed; she had finally fallen asleep an hour earlier. Inuyasha stuck his head in, first seeing Melissa, and then Kagome in her bed. He quietly set a foot down on the floor and then the other one, but it made the floor creek loudly as it did. Inuyasha cringed, he hoped they hadn't heard him. After making sure they weren't awake, he crept over to Kagome's bed and stared down at her. She was sleeping peacefully. He knelt down on the floor with great care, as not to make a sound. "I'm- sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry, all right?" Inuyasha sighed. His words weren't doing any good, but they had come so easily since he knew she could not hear them. He finally decided he had better wake her and get the apology over with. But before he could touch her arm, she whispered, "Inuyasha?" Her eyes slowly opened and when his face became visible, she slowly sat up. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Look...I came to say-well, I came because..." Kagome blinked. Is he actually going to apologize? She thought. Inuyasha turned around to make sure Melissa was still asleep. He turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Did...you come to say you're sorry?" Her voice sounded so innocent. Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled, then he looked down to the floor. Kagome looked at him, she knew this was tough for him to do. How weird it was that he could fight and kill demons with ease, but for him to utter a small apology was incredibly difficult.  
  
"Yes." He finally breathed.  
  
Kagome folded her arms and closed her eyes, "Good. I'm waiting."  
  
An angry expression came over his face, "Why must you make everything so hard for me?!"  
  
"SHHHHH! She'll hear you!" Kagome exclaimed as she placed her hand over Inuyasha's mouth. He quickly pushed it away.  
  
"Can we please continue this outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine." He retorted.  
  
Once outside, Inuyasha wasted no time in continuing, "And that's another thing! I can't understand why you've given such importance to a stranger."  
  
"She is not a stranger! Melissa and I are friends."  
  
"Oh! Well, laddie da!" Inuyasha said as he turned his back.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes at him, "I get it! You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, give me a break!"  
  
"No! You're jealous! It's 'cause I'm spending all my time with someone else other than you!"  
  
Inuyasha spun around, "You've got it so wrong! I want the shards! That' s all. And you were fine with that until she showed up. You left me flat so you could hang around with someone else! But I'm not jealous!"  
  
Kagome looked down to the ground, Inuyasha was right. She hadn't thought of it from his perspective. She had been helping him all this time. And now, since somebody new came along, she had been with them instead. Kagome kicked the ground, "You're right." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. He hadn't expected to hear that. "I shouldn't have just dropped you. But what about Melissa? You've gotta understand. She's in a new world. I'm the only one who can show her around. Just like you did for me." Inuyasha blinked. He wouldn't admit it, of course, but she was right.  
  
"I still need for you to come with me. Even if it's only for a few days. Can't you just tell her you have to take care of something dire?" He still persisted, but at least he was being nice about it.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I don't want to lie to her." "Too late for that." I hate it when he's right, she thought.  
  
The next morning, Melissa arose early but when she looked at Kagome's bed, she wasn't there. "Kagome?" She said as she opened the bedroom door. The door to the bathroom slid open.  
  
"Hey! You're up. Good morning." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh, there you are. Good morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" Kagome hadn't fallen asleep after Inuyasha left and she was pretty tired.  
  
"Yeah, finally caught some z's." Kagome lied.  
  
"That's good, I'm gonna get dressed."  
  
"Okay!" Kagome replied happily, but she held an expression of guilt on her face.  
  
"What do you mean you're going back? Kagome! You can't!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. She was in the kitchen holding a pitcher of orange juice. Sota was seated at the table. Grandpa had gone to sweep the outside. Kagome stood in the kitchen entrance.  
  
"Try telling Inuyasha that! Besides, I can't just leave him he needs my help. He actually admitted that...sort of."  
  
"But what about Melissa?" Sota inquired, as he took a mouthful of his cereal.  
  
"What about me?" Melissa asked as she appeared behind Kagome. Kagome stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Uh, well, I need to talk to you." Kagome answered. Her mother eyed Kagome accusingly, but said nothing.  
  
"Sure." Melissa replied.  
  
Once the two were outside, Kagome began to explain to Melissa. "I really need to go and help out a friend for a few days. So, that means I won't be here."  
  
"Oh, no! What happened? Are they all right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! They're okay. It's just they requested my help and I need to go to them. It's kinda personal. Will you be okay here?"  
  
"Uh, of course. I understand."  
  
Kagome smiled. She was pretty relieved Melissa hadn't made a big deal out of it.  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going to leave that poor girl here all by herself." Kagome's mother complained as her daughter stocked her yellow bag with food. Just then, Melissa was entering the house. She heard the two talking.  
  
"She won't be here by herself! She's got you guys. I'll only be gone for a few days, mom. I'll be back in no time." Kagome stood up. "Just please don't tell her where I'm really going."  
  
Her mother sighed, "Of course not."  
  
"Bye, mom. Love you." Kagome kissed her mother and ran off outside. Melissa had hidden herself on the steps and as soon as Kagome's mother left the kitchen, she exited the house after Kagome.  
  
"See ya, Grandpa!" Kagome waved as she ran towards the temple.  
  
Grandpa shook his head, "Off to see that dog boy again are you?" But he waved anyway.  
  
Melissa cautiously followed Kagome, making sure Grandpa would not see her. As she approached the temple, she saw its door slam shut. What? Why is Kagome going in there? Melissa wondered. Curiosity welled within her, as she wondered why her friend did not want her to know where she was headed. Melissa carefully, but slowly, made her way up the steps of the temple.  
  
"Melissa!" From inside the house, Kagome's mother was calling from the bottom of the stairs. When Sota came down instead, Kagome's mother questioned her son of the girl's whereabouts.  
  
"She's not in Kagome's room." He replied.  
  
His mother frowned, "Well, then where could she be?" Sota shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Inside the temple, Kagome had just jumped down the well. Melissa now stood outside the door and when a bright light shown from inside, she was more than taken back. Frightened something bad had happened, Melissa thrust open the doors. But the room before her had gone dark, except for the light that began to lower into the well.  
  
"Kagome?!" 


	2. Meet Inuyasha: Half Human, Half Demon

| | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Disclaimer: The truth hurts! I don't own "Inuyasha" or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. :( I do however, own myself...Melissa.  
  
~~~~~~~^~~~^~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo's joyous voice rang out. Kagome grinned as she made her way over the wall of the well. Shippo leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
Kagome giggled, "I missed you too, Shippo."  
  
Miroku and Sango walked up to their friend with warm smiles, "Long time no see, Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Yes, we were wondering if you were ever coming back!" Miroku joked at Kagome's unusual absence.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Great to see you guys again. Believe me, I could never stay away for too long."  
  
"Good. Now, can I get that in writing?" Inuyasha's stern voice came from behind the group.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hi to you too, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome?" Melissa's voice was shaky. Where could she have gone? And where was that light coming from? In the well? Franticly, Melissa raced towards the well in fear Kagome may have been injured. But as she approached its ancient ledge she stumbled and tripped because of the ground's uneven surface. Her shouting consumed with fear as she plummeted right down into the well.  
  
"So...what have you guys been up to?" Kagome asked, trying to start up some conversation. The group of friends had begun walking.  
  
"Not much, really." Shippo answered.  
  
"What could we have been up to? With out you, we can't do much of anything. You're the only one who can detect the jewel." Inuyasha added flatly. Kagome hadn't bothered to respond to him, it wasn't worth it and at that moment she didn't feel like spurring an argument again.  
  
"Well, at least he went and apologized. They're not fighting any more, for now." Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Yeah, for now." Sango muttered back. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped dead. Everyone immediately halted as well.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Is it a demon?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "It's no demon. It's human blood." Inuyasha turned around and walked past everyone.  
  
"This way." He finally declared and raced off.  
  
"Wait up!" Kagome shouted. Everyone began running after him. By the time everyone had caught up with Inuyasha, they were out of breath.  
  
"He jumped down the well!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"Down the well?" Kagome sounded confused and nervous. She ran towards the well, but before she could jump down, Inuyasha appeared...with Melissa in his arms.  
  
"This is all my fault." Kagome said, ashamed.  
  
"Oh, quit blaming yourself, Kagome." Inuyasha ordered. The group had settled near the well, Melissa was laying on the ground unconscious. Kagome had treated the gash upon her forehead. Inuyasha peered over them.  
  
"She'll be just fine, Kagome." Miroku said reassuringly.  
  
"Still, none of this would have happened if I had just made sure she wasn't following me. Or better yet, if I had just stayed home."  
  
"You should be worried about that shard you so carelessly dropped in the well! If you had been more careful this could have been prevented! And besides, you couldn't stay home. You had to come." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I didn't have to come, Inuyasha! You came to me whining like a little baby and I couldn't stand to listen to you another minute!"  
  
"Oh, great. Here we go." Sango sighed.  
  
"You're calling me the baby?! Go look in a mirror, Ms. Loves To Complain! Oh, wait...you can't do that, cause it'd shatter!" He shot back.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome commanded.  
  
Inuyasha instantly crashed towards the ground. "It's always best to quit while you're ahead." Miroku stated.  
  
"Yeah, but it's better to quit when you still have a head." Sango informed. At that particular moment, Kirara decided to calmly approach the sleeping girl and gently began to lick her arm. Sango noticed this and became rather puzzled.  
  
"That's funny, Kirara doesn't usually warm up to strangers like that."  
  
"Inu-yasha?" A weak voice spoke up. Kagome turned to Melissa.  
  
"She's coming to!" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha groaned and began to rub his throbbing head.  
  
"How does she know your name?" Miroku questioned. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. Melissa slowly opened her eyes; the blurry image of the four faces that peered down at her began to clear.  
  
"Melissa? Are you all right?" Kagome asked. Melissa put her hand to her forehead, "Kagome? You're okay!"  
  
"Sure I am...I'm real sorry."  
  
"For what?" "For running off and leaving you alone."  
  
"But, didn't you fall down that well?" Kagome didn't know what to say. Melissa sat up straight and then she noticed the others. "I must have hit my head real hard...am I at the theater?" Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"What's she talkin' about, Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"Long story." Kagome answered.  
  
"You ain't at no theater. And this isn't a play, it's real life." Inuyasha informed.  
  
He had obviously begun to recover from his fall. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Melissa asked. "In the flesh." He replied as he folded his arms.  
  
"Can you stand?" Kagome asked as she helped her friend to her feet.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm okay." Melissa then looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Seeing no sense in lying to the girl any further, Kagome explained to her friend of where she was and of the fantasy like situation. "You're joking, right? This is...a joke!" Melissa was seated on a rock before the group. All of them just stared at her.  
  
"No, this is a joke." Inuyasha said as he lifted Shippo up by his tail.  
  
The child protested loudly, "Hey! Put me down you jerk!" Kagome quickly freed him of Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"Okay...let me...let me get this straight." Melissa began. She looked down at Shippo, "You're a fox demon. But a good one." Shippo smiled. "And you're a demon slayer, with a kitten that transforms into a giant battle cat?" Sango nodded and Kirara purred contently as she sat on Melissa's lap. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. "And you're a monk...with a wind tunnel that bursts out off your right hand?"  
  
"A single monk. May I ask you a favor?" Miroku said as he took Melissa's hand.  
  
"NO! You may not!" Sango bashed him with her boomerang.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Melissa asked, shocked by the sudden blow.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's plenty used to it." Inuyasha informed.  
  
Nervously taking her stare off of the unconscious monk, Melissa turned to the half demon, "And you, Inuyasha. I guess those ears aren't fake after all?"  
  
"They're real all right." Kagome replied as she tugged one of them.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha complained. After freeing himself from Kagome, Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Is that all you havta say about me? That my ears aren't fake? Well my powers sure aren't fake either. I got this..." Inuyasha held up his hand to show off his claws "and this..." He whipped out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"He certainly likes to show off." Sango muttered.  
  
"You're a demon too? Like Shippo?" Melissa asked.  
  
A frustrated and offended look overcame his face. How could she compare me to that brat?!  
  
"No, Inuyasha sure isn't like me. He's only-" Shippo began.  
  
"Don't you dare say it!" Inuyasha warned, his face began to grow red with fury.  
  
"Inuyasha is half human, half demon." Kagome finished.  
  
"YOU SAID IT!" Inuyasha shouted and fell over.  
  
"I'm sorry...I guess I'm just having a hard time believing all of this." Melissa told Kagome. The two girls were sitting together while the others ate.  
  
"I understand how you feel. It was a pretty hard fact to accept when I discovered it. But, I need you to promise me you'll never tell anyone about this place."  
  
Melissa shook her head, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that! I hadn't any intentions to. Besides, who would believe me? My mom would place me in an asylum if I told her I traveled back 500 years and hung out with a demon." Kagome laughed. "So...is that a past time or something?" Melissa asked as she pointed to Kagome's bow and arrow that lay on the ground.  
  
"Oh, this!" Kagome picked them up. "No, it's certainly not a past time. It helps us in battles, well, most of the time. But I'm getting better at it."  
  
"Battles?" Melissa's voice trembled a bit.  
  
"Yeah...we kinda run into them once and while." Kagome explained.  
  
"Speaking of battles, you had better get her back home. Where it's safe." Inuyasha told her, with great concern in his voice. Melissa looked up at him and Inuyasha quickly turned his gaze.  
  
Kagome smiled, "He's right. We had better go home."  
  
"Uh, 'we'?" Inuyasha said as he took a hold of Kagome's arm.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'll be back."  
  
"Thanks for saving me, Inuyasha." Melissa smiled as she approached him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "I...I didn't save you."  
  
"Sure you did! If it weren't for you I' d still be in that well. Thank you."  
  
"Uh, yeah...sure, whatever." He stuttered.  
  
"Uh, we have a bit of a problem." Miroku said as Inuyasha, Kagome and Melissa approached the well.  
  
"'A problem'? What sort o' problem?" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku stepped onto the ledge of the well.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look." Miroku took a step forward. Instead of falling into the well, he stood in mid air. Everyone's mouth dropped open and their eyes were wide with confusion and wonder.  
  
"What the hell..." Inuyasha said as he continued to stare.  
  
"What-what happened?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Shippo and Kirara were playing together and Shippo jumped on the ledge and lost his balance. Instead of falling, he just floated there!" Sango explained. Kagome walked up to the well and went to place her hand inside, but Inuyasha grabbed it.  
  
"What do you think you're doin'?"  
  
"What? Miroku stepped right onto it, whatever it is, and he was unharmed."  
  
"Let's leave my Tetsusaiga to this one." Inuyasha whipped out his giant sword and struck the well with it, but it did no good. It hit the top of the well as if some invisible force were there, yet there was no sound.  
  
"I don't get it! How'd this happen?" Inuyasha was puzzled.  
  
"It's got to be some kind of spell." Sango implied.  
  
"This is just great! How are we supposed to get back?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I suppose you don't." Miroku replied.  
  
~~~~~^~~~^~~~~~  
  
NOTE: I realized my first chapter looked a bit screwy. There were weird O's all over the place. It was because I had uploaded the story from my iMac. iMacs stink. So I had to email the chapter to my family's PC and upload it again. *kicks iMac* Fortunately, that fixed the prob. I'll be posting Chapter 3 soon where Sess comes into play. Hope you enjoy the story! ^_^ 


	3. Sesshomaru's Invisible Barrier

| | | | | |  
  
I still don't own Inuyasha and I never will. *sad sigh* Oh woe is me to not be a creative genius like Ms.Takashi! She created Inuyasha don't ya know. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~******~  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure this out and fix it." Kagome tried to reassure her worried friend. Melissa nodded, but Kagome could tell she was extremely upset.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have a new member for a while." Miroku said as he eyed Kagome's friend.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it. The quicker she leaves this place, the better." Inuyasha hurriedly notified.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at him. "How could you say that? You don't actually hate the girl, do you?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "No! Of course I don't hate her! If I did I would have left her in that well!"  
  
"Okay, so then why are you so determined to be rid of her? Personally I think she's quite beautiful." Miroku stated. Sango rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Feh, you think every girl's beautiful." Inuyasha mumbled. "If you had any brains, you'd know she'd be safer in her own time. And if you've already forgotten, we're supposed to be lookin' for the jewel shards. She's slowin' us down. And I don't get the feelin' she's the fighting type." He continued.  
  
"All the more reason she should stay!" Miroku cheerfully stated. He then looked at Sango who shoved him off the rock they were sitting on.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sota's mother questioned nervously. Grandpa and Sota were trying to comfort her in the kitchen. "We couldn't possibly contact the police! They'd think we were deranged!"  
  
"Don't worry, mom. Kagome will come back. And she'll have Melissa with her." Sota tried to reassure his mother.  
  
"Crazy kids! Runnin' off to the warring era! I'm going to talk some sense into those two when they return." Grandpa hastily declared.  
  
"Now what is he doing?" Miroku asked as he watched Inuyasha from afar. He, Kagome and Sango looked on as Inuyasha continuously tried to penetrate the well with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome shook her head and then looked over to the right where Melissa was standing by a stream. What if I never make it home? What if I never even make it back to my own time?! These thoughts raced within Melissa's mind.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said cheerfully. Melissa spun around and forced a smile.  
  
"Hey." Came the hushed words from the girl's worried lips.  
  
The smile on Kagome's face faded, "Come on, Melissa! Trust me, Inuyasha will figure out how to get us home! He always comes through." Melissa nodded. The two girls than looked over at him. He was still swinging his sword every which way at the well.  
  
"When are you going to figure it out that that's not gonna work? Idiot." Shippo said as he observed the hanyou slash the well with great determination.  
  
"Shut up you runt! I don't see you tryin' to help!"  
  
"The fox child is quite correct, little brother." A cold voice hastily stated. Inuyasha spun around as Shippo dodged behind the well for protection. Several feet away stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. Sango and Miroku immediately sprung to their feet, ready to fight.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Melissa practically squeaked. By the way Kagome had said the man's name, he was obviously not a friend of theirs.  
  
"What do you want? Other than what you can never have!" Inuyasha demanded as he swung Tetsusaiga in front of him.  
  
"Oh, I will have the Tetsusaiga, make no mistake about that, Inuyasha. However, I did not come here for the sword."  
  
A confused expression overcame Inuyasha's face. "Yeah, right! What else could you possibly want?" He snarled.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment. "The girl." His emotionless voice finally retorted.  
  
Everyone stood at a stand still, in complete shock.  
  
"The girl?" Sango asked, bewildered. Kagome's eyes widened in fear.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talkin' about, Sesshomaru? You better start makin' some sense! You don't give a damn about humans, what use do you have for Kagome?"  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "You misunderstand, as usual. I have no use for your human, but, for the new one, I do." Kagome immediately averted her gaze towards Melissa, whose face had gone completely pale. She understood this strange man was referring to her.  
  
"I don't know what kind of messed up scheme you're brewin' in that twisted mind of yours, but I'm not gonna let you lay a hand on her!" Inuyasha bellowed as he lunged with his sword. Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha with ease and then took out his whip. He attempted to strike his sibling with his weapon, but Inuyasha quickly leapt out of harms way.  
  
"It figures you would make this difficult for me, Inuyasha. Still, I cannot understand what feelings you hold for this girl. You don't even know her. Simply hand her over and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Sorry, Sesshomaru, I can't do that. It's true, I don't really know her, but that's no excuse to hand over her life to you!" Inuyasha sprung once more to hit his brother, but, again, he missed.  
  
"I don't understand! What does he want me for?" Melissa asked Kagome. Fear consumed her voice.  
  
Kagome looked nervously at her friend, "I...I don't know. It doesn't make any sense! Sesshomaru doesn't even like humans. But don't worry! Inuyasha will protect you." Melissa could only watch in horror as the two battled furiously.  
  
"Take this!" Inuyasha was now becoming quite fed up with his older brother. He took Tetsusaiga and swiped it against Sesshomaru's face. The demon quickly backed away and it seemed as though Inuyasha had just missed. But, he hadn't. A line of blood suddenly formed on his brother's face. Sesshomaru put his hand up to his cheek. Seeing his younger brother had caused him to bleed on his face, he became angry but surprised.  
  
"You've actually managed to strike me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, aren't you observant?" He sneered back.  
  
"That's enough! Leave, now!" Kagome suddenly demanded as she stood bravely, aiming an arrow at Sesshomaru. He turned to Kagome, The cursed woman and her arrow! He thought. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo all stood behind Kagome, prepared to fight.  
  
"It seems as though I am outnumbered. I will leave, for now. However, my invisible barrier on the well will prevent the girl from doing so. Be forewarned! I will return and I will not be alone." With that, Sesshomaru vanished as quickly as he had appeared.  
  
"Coward!" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome lowered her bow and arrow.  
  
"Are you all right?" She called to Melissa, who was standing behind everyone. She nodded her head slowly. She was shaking all over, stunned by what had just taken place. Inuyasha looked on at the girl, Damn him! What does he want her for?  
  
"There just has to be a way to brake the spell." Sango said as she stood examining the well.  
  
"You know what they say, 'you must fight fire with fire.'" Miroku informed.  
  
"Thanks for that piece of wisdom, Miroku! But we kinda already figured that out!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Okay, but...what kind of magic can brake the barrier?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Good magic." Melissa suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned to her, surprised she had spoken.  
  
"Yes, we do need 'good magic'." Kagome responded, confused by the girl's general statement.  
  
"No, I mean, Sesshomaru is obviously evil. He works only with black magic, correct?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Then, we've gotta find someone who practices pure magic. Good conquers evil." Melissa declared.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Good thinking! She's right you guys. We've gotta find someone who does good magic. But who?"  
  
"I wouldn't say what she does is actually 'good magic'! Look what she did to me!" Inuyasha complained as he lifted the necklace that Kaede had placed on him.  
  
"A necklace?" Melissa asked curiously.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to her.  
  
"The necklace Inuyasha is wearing is enchanted. Kaede, a friend of ours, created it. All I have to do is say one word and the necklace causes Inuyasha to fall face first into the dirt." Kagome explained.  
  
Melissa frowned, "Why would you want to do such a thing to him?"  
  
"Stick around with us for long enough and you'll find out." Shippo replied. Inuyasha grumbled angrily.  
  
"Let's just say, Inuyasha needs a little assistance in controlling his temper sometimes." Miroku whispered to Melissa.  
  
"I heard that ya know!" Inuyasha practically roared.  
  
"Um, so...your friend, Kaede, should be able to help?" Melissa asked.  
  
"She has a vast knowledge of magic. I don't want to get our hopes up...but , yes, she should be able to." Kagome replied.  
  
Kaede welcomed her friends gladly when they arrived at her village. "I didn't think I would be seeing ye for quite a while." She told the group.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But we need your help." Inuyasha retorted unhappily. Everyone could tell he was agitated because they couldn't search for the shards. Melissa noticed it as well and was beginning to feel like what she dreaded most, a burden.  
  
Kaede was less than amused that they had only come to her for help. Nevertheless, they were her friends and she was more than happy to help them in any way she could. "An invisible barrier?" She sounded confused.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru cast a spell on the well." Kagome replied.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's demon brother?" Kaede recalled.  
  
"Half brother." Inuyasha corrected quickly.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, he is after your Tetsusaiga, is he not?" The elderly miko inquired.  
  
"Not this time." Miroku answered.  
  
"He's...after.me." Melissa concluded. Kaede look towards the new face.  
  
"After ye? Whatever for?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out. He despises humans." Sango informed.  
  
"Mmmm." Kaede's lips hummed as she took a good look at the young girl. The old woman gave such a stare that it began to creep Melissa out. After a few moments, Kaede finally spoke, "Ye does posses very curious features. I have never seen such locks. Nor have I come upon such eyes as blue as yours unless they were those of a demon. Perhaps, ye is not human." Everyone looked at Kaede funny and then slowly averted their gaze towards Melissa.  
  
She rapidly began waving her hands nervously, "Ah, last time I checked I was! I'm human! I really am!"  
  
"Then, ye must have something he desires. Something no ordinary human possesses." Kaede concluded.  
  
"Like what?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I cannot be sure, but it is most important that we find out." Kaede then turned to Melissa, "You may bear a power that ye yourself is not yet aware of."  
  
"A 'power'?" Melissa inquired, puzzled. Kaede nodded.  
  
"What kind of power could she possibly possess?" Inuyasha snorted. Almost a half an hour had past and everyone was sitting outside of Kaede's hut except for Melissa.  
  
"Hey, don't sell her short! Look at me." Kagome stated.  
  
"I repeat, what kind of power could she possibly possess?" Inuyasha mocked.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Chunks of grass blades and soil sprung up into the air as Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground.  
  
"There's one of mine." Kagome remarked smartly. Miroku and Sango laughed.  
  
"Everyone, come at once. They're is something ye must see." The group curiously piled into Kaede's home. Once inside, they saw Melissa sitting on the floor. She had a feather pen and a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Kaede nodded at Melissa. Melissa dipped the feather pen into a bottle of ink. She scribbled something on the paper.  
  
"What is she doing?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Possess a bit of patience, Inuyasha." Kaede firmly directed.  
  
"Hmph!" He snorted and shoved either arm into his large sleeves.  
  
Suddenly, a butterfly appeared out of the paper. It fluttered about and everyone watched in amazement.  
  
"Did-did you do that?" Miroku asked, baffled.  
  
"Don't ask me how! I've drawn a million things before and this has never happened!" The butterfly fluttered around Inuyasha's head but he quickly swatted it away.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Kagome said as it landed on her hand. "But, I don't understand. If she's drawn things before, why is it that they are springing to life now?"  
  
"It's the ink." Inuyasha proclaimed as if he knew for sure that was the answer.  
  
Kaede shook her yet, "Ye are mistaken, Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh?" Was all he could manage to grunt in reply.  
  
Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate your review. Thanks! :D 


	4. Melissa, The Heavenly Painter

I'll never own Inuyasha. Is that a bummer or what?  
  
  
  
*^^*^^**^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
  
  
"Okay, so what are you tryin' to say here old woman? That Sesshomaru is after her...talent? Yeah, right!" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Do not be so quick to discard such an idea." Kaede replied.  
  
"But, Kaede, if that's true, that he's after her ability to draw, why hadn't Sesshomaru gone after the Hell Painter?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Who's to say he didn't?" Miroku chimed in.  
  
"It is a possibility he had sought such a man...but not for the man alone. He would have been after the ink. But, as ye know, the ink was not pure. It was evil." Kaede explained.  
  
"This young woman is significantly different from the Hell Painter because she possesses a pure heart. She also bears the power to bestow life upon her creations...with ordinary ink."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head, "None of this still makes any sense! The girl said she's drawn things before and they hadn't leapt off the page!"  
  
"Ye mustn't forget. Melissa is in an entirely new world. Such things have the ability to bring out a power in a being, just as it did with Kagome."   
  
Kagome looked down at her bow, Kaede's right! I never knew I had such an ability with the bow and arrow! I mean, it did take me a while to get better...but I'm pretty good at it! Plus the arrow is extremely powerful.  
  
"All right, but I still got a question." Inuyasha informed. "First of all, if Sesshomaru does actually want her for her ability...why? For what purpose?"  
  
"He obviously intends for her to make something he desperately desires. Something that may make him stronger." Sango rationalized.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to his side, "Tetsusaiga."  
  
  
  
"Whatever you draw, don't draw my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha's voice was sterile and serious as he made his direct order. Both the half demon and the artist were standing near the banks of the village river.   
  
"I don't think I'm strong enough to do that, Inuyasha!" Melissa joked.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her, "I'm serious. You know what I mean."  
  
Melissa sighed, "I know. It's just...never in a million years did I think I'd wish I wasn't able to draw. It's something I always loved to do. And now, it's nothing but a curse. You're all in danger because of me."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk like that! You have great talent and you shouldn't wish it away because of my asinine brother. What you have is not a curse. Believe me, we've been in worse situations then this. And...I'm not about to let him get what he wants."  
  
Melissa smiled warmly; she knew Inuyasha was a good hearted person, even though he tried to hide it. She also acknowledged what he meant, even though he wasn't about to say it and it made her feel a lot better, knowing he had just vowed to protect her.  
  
  
  
"I was afraid this might happen." Kaede said. Everyone had returned to the bone eaters well. Kaede was trying various spells to brake the barrier, but none of them had succeeded.  
  
"Figures." Inuyasha mumbled as he leaned up against a tree.  
  
Melissa studied the well, What could possibly brake the barrier? If Kaede's spells aren't working, than what will? Getting rid of Sesshomaru would probably work. But getting rid of him is obviously anything but easy. If it were, Inuyasha probably would have done so a long time ago. Melissa looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked up to the half demon, "So, uh, I know it's not really any of my business but...what were you and Melissa talking about before?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and frowned, "You're right, it isn't any of your business! But...if you must know, I was just tellin' her that she has nothing to worry about. I'm not about to allow Sesshomaru to get his way."  
  
"Oh. That's good." Kagome replied.  
  
"What'd ya think I said to her?"  
  
"Uh! I don't know! I was just curious is all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's true! I was just curious."  
  
"They like each other, don't they?" Melissa asked Sango.  
  
Sango smiled, "What gave it away?"  
  
"All the arguing."   
  
"So, what's the deal, Kaede? If your spells aren't workin', what will?" Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
Kaede shook her head, "I cannot be sure."  
  
"What do ya mean you're not sure?! You're supposed to know about this sorta stuff!" Inuyasha practically exploded.  
  
"Inuyasha! Calm down! Kaede is doing all she can." Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"I must be returning to the village now. I will do all that I am able to to help terminate the spell. Until then I must return home. Farewell, eyeryone...Inuyasha." Kaede announced. With no more she could do at the well she left for home.  
  
Noone knew exactly what to do. They could not leave the well and Inuyasha was getting even more irritable by the minute. He groaned. What a waste of time this is! We should be miles from here by now, looking for the jewel shards.  
  
  
  
"Fools." Everyone gasped and spun around. Up in the air, Sesshomaru was floating.  
  
"You'll never be able to break the barrier milord has created! Not until he gets what he most desires!" Jaken's irritating voice rang out. Behind Sesshomaru a flock of poisonous hornets swarmed, awaiting commands to attack.  
  
"Showtime." Inuyasha said as he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. At that moment, the hornets attacked.  
  
"Stay with Melissa, Shippo." Kagome ordered. Shippo jumped into the girl's arms as Kirara bounded in front to protect her.  
  
Miroku studied the strange situation, "Those are Naraku's minions! Has Sesshomaru come to be his ally?"  
  
Inuyasha clashed with his brother; whip and Tetsusaiga continued to miss their mark. Sango, Kirara and Miroku were busy fighting the winged insects. Kagome aimed her arrow as a hornet flew right for her. Her aim was true. Everyone was so enthralled with their battles that they failed to notice the impending danger. Melissa looked down towards the ground. It was shaking! "Eathquake!" Shippo exclaimed. The earth shook so strongly that Melissa was unable to maintain her footing and she fell. She looked up behind her. An expression of fear consumed her face; her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open. "Melissa?" Shippo asked but then his eyes widened in fear as well.  
  
I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I hoped you liked it anyway. ^_^ Please review! I haven't gotten many and I'd really appreciate feedback, thanks!  
  
-Melissa. 


End file.
